communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Kontakt
Diese Hilfeseite erklärt dir, wie du mit verschiedenen Problemen in deiner Community umgehst und wie du den Community-Support von Fandom erreichst. Hilfe von anderen Nutzern erhalten Auf Fandom sind viele Expertinnen und Experten unterwegs, die sich Zeit für deine Probleme nehmen und dir im besten Fall direkt gut weiterhelfen können. Manchmal können sie das sogar ausführlicher tun als ein Support-Mitarbeiter. Daher hilft es oft, sich mit seinen Problemen erst an andere Nutzer zu wenden. Im Forum der Community Deutschland kannst du Fragen stellen und bekommst Hilfe von erfahrenen Benutzern in der Community. Auch kannst du dich mit vielen Belangen an einen Administrator deiner Community wenden und Fragen lokal klären. Auch die deutschsprachigen Helfer können dir viele Fragen beantworten oder dich an die richtigen Stellen verweisen. Schrecke nicht davor zurück, bei Problemen nachzufragen – die meisten Nutzer haben besonders anfangs Schwierigkeiten und können deine Situation oft sehr gut nachvollziehen. Häufige Probleme Spam und Vandalismus Wenn deine Community mit Spam und Vandalismus zu kämpfen hat, dann kannst du das im VSTF-Wiki melden. Schau dir hier die Hilfeseite zur VSTF dazu an! Bugs und technische Probleme Softwarefehler oder sogenannte „Bugs“ auf Fandom kannst du über das melden (siehe auch Hilfe:Bugs melden). Technische Fragen können häufig auch im Forum der Community Deutschland gelöst werden. Artikelinhalte Jeder kann auf Fandom Artikel und andere Seiten bearbeiten. Wenn du etwas siehst, das nicht korrekt ist, kannst du ganz einfach auf den Bearbeiten-Knopf ganz oben links klicken und den Fehler oder den Inhalt korrigieren. Wenn du Ideen hast, wie man die Seite ausbauen oder aktueller gestalten könnte oder wenn die Seite geschützt ist, dann kannst du auch einen Kommentar im Artikel oder auf der Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Urheberrechtsverletzungen Fandom reagiert auf Ansprüche wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung in den Vereinigten Staaten gemäß den rechtlichen Rahmenbedingungen des United States Digital Millennium Copyright Act („DMCA“, abrufbar unter http://www.copyright.gov/legislation/dmca.pdf). Bitte wende dich an den folgenden Ansprechpartner: :: Attn: Copyright Agent :: Fandom, Inc. :: 149 New Montgomery St :: 3rd Floor :: San Francisco, California 94105 :: United States Du kannst die E-Mail auch direkt an unseren beauftragten Mitarbeiter via copyright@fandom.com senden. In der Betreff-Zeile der E-Mail sollte „Anspruch auf Urheberrechtsverletzung” oder „Claim of copyright infringement“ stehen. DMCA-Anträge sollten nur gemacht werden, wenn du selbst das Urheberrecht hast oder den Urheberrechtsinhaber offiziell vertrittst und einen Antrag stellen willst. Um einen DMCA-Antrag zu versenden, kann auch das genutzt werden. Klicke dazu auf „I am reporting a problem on Fandom“ und dann wähle als Kategorie „I have a copyright or trademark issue“ und fülle die erforderlichen Felder aus. Lokale Probleme Probleme mit dem Inhalt oder mit anderen Benutzern sollten in der Community geklärt werden. Die meisten Wikis haben zum Beispiel ein Forum oder eine Portalseite, die man in der Navigation finden kann. Dort kann man sich mit anderen Benutzern in der Community austauschen. Um mit einem anderen Benutzer zu reden, kannst du zu seiner Profilseite gehen und ihm dort auf seiner Nachrichtenseite eine Botschaft hinterlassen. Der Benutzer wird von dem Eintrag auf seiner Nachrichtenseite automatisch benachrichtigt. Wenn das Problem nicht in der Community gelöst werden kann, kannst du dazu weitere Hilfe im Forum der Community Deutschland finden. Änderungen am Benutzerkonto * Deaktivieren: siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto schließen * Namensänderung: siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto umbenennen * Persönliche Einstellungen: siehe Hilfe:Einstellungen Änderungen am Wiki Nutze für die Änderung an der URL, des Namens oder den genutzten Erweiterungen eines Wikis bitte das . Den Support kontaktieren Wenn das Problem mit den oben genannten Ressourcen absolut nicht gelöst werden kann, dann wende dich bitte an den Support. Du kannst dies von jedem Wiki aus tun, indem du dort am Ende einer Seite auf „' '“ gehst. Dort kannst du aus mehreren Punkten wählen: 500px|center Für alle Veränderungen im Wiki kannst du uns gerne schreiben. Folge einfach den Anweisungen am Bildschirm! Hilfe und Feedback ca:Ajuda:Contactar amb Fandom en:Help:Contacting Fandom es:Ayuda:Contactar con FANDOM fr:Aide:Contacter Fandom it:Aiuto:Contattare FANDOM ja:ヘルプ:Fandomとの連絡 ko:도움말:팬덤에 문의하기 nl:Help:Contact opnemen met Fandom pl:Pomoc:Kontakt z FANDOMEM pt:Ajuda:Contatando o FANDOM ru:Справка:Обратная связь uk:Довідка:Контакти vi:Trợ giúp:Liên hệ Fandom zh:Help:與我們聯絡 Kontakt